brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Objective XYZ
Objective XYZ is the 5th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Introduction Short of men after the mis-drop, Hartsock and Baker alone must clean up a Norman hamlet occupied by a German infantry company... Plot Baker and his men were talking about what the German eats for breakfast while Leggett attempted to contact their platoon with no avail. Mac order Baker and Red to eliminate the Germans on the village which occupied by a German company while Mac brings Leggett, Allen and Garnett to flank the village. Soon, Baker and Red faces resistance but swiftly dealt with. They proceed and met a machine gun nest firing down the road, they avoid the road and kill the Germans that are in the way before killing the machine gunner. They came to some more farm buildings where more Germans served as an obstacle. After they eliminate the enemy, they reach to an open plain where the German are in their defense. Using the Four Fs, Baker and Red cleared the defense and reach the big manor in the village. Once they enter the manor, they saw four Germans in the diner eating breakfast, they soon eliminate them before exiting the manor. Outside the manor, they saw the last building occupying the Germans and Allen and Garnett outside preparing the bazooka. However, Allen misfire and shot at the stables instead. This alert the Germans who are prepared for the Americans, Allen fired the second shot and the whole upper floor of the building is set on fire. This cause all the Germans to exit the building and attack the outnumbered paratroopers but the paratroopers managed to defeat all the Germans in the area with no casualties for the American side. They soon got a Opel Blitz and serve as transport for the 3rd Squad. Objectives Defeat the soldiers at the German barracks Army intel reports noted an unnamed French village, labeled Objective XYZ, occupied by an entire Germany infantry company. Transcript Baker's introduction I never asked to be squad leader. Conflict Leggett attempts to get word on the radio. Leggett: Kickoff, Fox Three, can you hear, over? Hartsock: So we're supposed to kill them all before they finish breakfast. Say, what do you suppose Krauts eat for breakfast anyway? Sausage? Toast? Garnett gets hit by pigeon turds. Garnett: Oh, goddamn it! Hartsock: Cold glass of blood? Leggett: Sarge, I can't get anyone on this thing. We're fucked. Mac: All right, same plan as before. Hartsock, you're with Baker. The Krauts know we're here, so go say hello the Airborne way. Allen: You mean shoot them? Mac: Yes, obviously, Private Allen. Allen: It's just I've never said hello like that. You could just say shoot them. Mac: Well smart-ass you're with me. Baker, remember most of these guys don't know we're coming. So you and Hartsock tread lightly while you can. Move it! Mac took Allen, Garnett, and Leggett. Baker and Hartsock headed down the main road and spot a pair of German soldiers camping out near a truck. Baker orders Hartsock to suppress them while he went around the barn they were standing near by. One of the German soldiers attempts to make a flanking maneuver, just as Baker had done. The two encounter each other but Baker cuts him down before he could put his finger on the trigger. Baker flanks around the German soldier and cuts him down. Baker and Hartsock cross the main road and encounter an machine gun unit and an enemy rifle squad and start opening up on their position. Baker orders Hartsock to suppress the rifle squad while Baker flanked around them and cut them down. Baker then orders Hartsock to rally on him and the pair flank around an orchard encountering another rifle squad. After successfully cutting down the rifle squad, the two start taking out the machine gun team. After the machine gun team is taken care of, more German riflemen open fire on Baker and Hartsock's position as the Germans start pouring out on the road from the houses. Using the Four Fs to Baker's advantage, he and Hartsock were able to cut down the German riflemen in a matter of ten minutes. Baker and Hartsock head up the road and start firing on more German rifle squads. Eventually, the two reach a house that's, perhaps, an acre wide. The house seemed more like a mansion. Inside, four German soldiers were enjoying their breakfast. Baker and Hartsock each threw a grenade in there. Moments later, the room was obliterated. Baker and Hartsock reached the back door of the house and saw Allen and Garnett taking cover near an Opel Blitz. Garnett was loading a rocket into a bazooka Allen was holding. Garnett: Alright it's connected. Backblast clear. Allen pulled the trigger, and the rocket whooshed by unintentionally into a farmhouse. A few moments later, German soldiers started showing up wondering what that loud explosion was. Allen: Oh shit, load another. Load another! Garnett: I'm trying, hang on! Garnett was struggling to put the M6 rocket in the bazooka, probably because of the number of Germans that were headed towards their position, Hartsock's, and Baker's location. Allen: Load it now Garnett! Garnett: Hang on! Allen: No hang on! If you get me killed Garnett, I swear to God I will fucking kill you! Fortunately, Garnett puts the M6 rocket in the bazooka. Garnett: Loaded. Wires connected! Go! Allen pulled the trigger and the shot whooshed through the air like a jet and hit the window of the house where the Germans were coming from. The whole window was obliterated and up in flames. Regrettably, that was the last rocket of ammunition the bazooka had. Now Allen and Garnett got folded with Baker and Hartsock. A large skirmish ensued, about 2 dozen German soldiers came into the courtyard firing and throwing grenades, After a few minutes of intense firefighting, the Germans had all been killed or wounded, then Mac and Leggett arrived just in the nick of time to save them before they were overrun. Everything was silent for a few seconds, Baker and Red had a stunned and dazed look in their eyes, then Garnett spoke. Garnett: That was kind of crazy. I'm sure I'll never do anything like that again. Allen: I'm sure we'll do something that crazy a few more times before the sun goes down. So who's hungry? Leggett: The keys are still in it! I say this Opel Blitz just became official U.S. Army property. What d'ya think, Mac? Mac: I think I'm drivin'! Chapter ends. Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * Kar 98k (Pick Up) * MP 40 (Pick Up) Characters * Staff Sergeant Greg Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett Teams Fire Team: * Cpl.Hartsock - M1A1 Carbine Gallery Objective-XYZ-LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Baker's introduction was from the mission "Silence the Guns" * Red doesn't speak until after Mac and Leggett has left. * The part where Garnett was freaked out while looking at a dead cow was cut. * Mac and Red uses an M1 Garand. ru:Цель XYZ Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters